


Home

by antheia



Category: Hockey RPS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-28
Updated: 2009-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheia/pseuds/antheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a few days, he was finally going home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written after finding out that Avery was coming back to New York after his misadventure in Dallas.

Sean thumbed the 'end' button and stared down at his phone in total disbelief; it couldn't be this easy. In a few days, he was going back to the NHL. Back to the New York Rangers. To _his_ team. In a few days, he was finally going home.

He put the phone down on the counter and leaned back against the sink, thinking about how crazy it was how things worked out. Months ago, one terrible miscalculation had cost him everything. The sad truth - a secret he kept from everyone, even sometimes himself - was that he'd never meant to leave. Brett's offer had been a ploy, but Mr. Sather had called his bluff and left him with nowhere else to go.

He'd spent the better part of a year trying not to remember that last week. Trying to figure out which things to pack and which to leave. The flight out of New York. The quiet ragged breathing on the end of the line when he'd told Brandon that he was leaving. That he didn't think they could make it work. That he didn't love him. Christ, was it any wonder he'd been withdrawn and taciturn in Dallas?

He took a deep breath and pushed off the counter. This wasn't going to be easy: the new coach was a ballbuster, who wouldn't take any shit; he'd talked a lot of smack about the guys and he was going to have to figure out how to make it up to them. And, he reminded himself, Brandon had moved on and seemed happy. He had no rights there, and couldn't allow himself any expectations.

He was ready to work hard, though. Ready to do whatever it took.


End file.
